herofandomcom-20200223-history
Carol Anne Freeling
Carol Anne Freeling is one of the main protagonists and the title protagonist of the Poltergeist trilogy. She is a "clairvoyant" and has the power to see, hear and communicate with ghosts through a TV set, especially she can see Kane, another ghost in the second and third film. She is portrayed by the late Heather O'Rourke. Biography Poltergeist Carol Anne lives in a quiet life with her brother Robbie, her sister Dana and her parents in Cuesta Verde, California. One night, she is kidnapped and spirited away by the malevolent ghosts and her family battles a demon known as The Beast with the help from a spiritual medium named Tangina Barrons in order to retrieve her. Poltergeist II: The Other Side Four years after the event of the first film, Carol Anne and her family have relocated in Phoenix, Arizona where they are now living in a house with Diane's mother, Jessica "Grandma Jess" Wilson. Because he had lost his real estate license, Steve is reduced to selling vacuum cleaners door-to-door while filing repeated insurance claims to cover the missing home. Grandma Jess later dies from natural causes, but not before telling Diane one last time that she'll always "be there" if she needs her. Steve, Robbie and Carol Anne comfort her after this happens. During a trip to the shopping center with Robbie and her mother, Carol Anne gets lost and she meets a stranger known as Kane and she starts to feel uncomfortable around the man and tells her mother that she wants to leave. Taylor, a Native American shaman, shows up as Kane begins his first assault on the home. Unable to get in through the television as the family has taken precautions to remove all television sets from the home, Kane's minions are forced to find another way in, this time through Carol Anne's toy phone. In a panic, she warns her family, "They're back!" Then the family gets out of the house quickly. Taylor introduces himself and convinces them that running would be a waste of time since Kane would only find them again, and they return to the house, which Taylor has made safe for the time being. Kane himself shows up at the home one day in human form, and demands to be let in, but Steve rebukes Kane and forces him to leave. Taylor congratulates him for resisting Kane, and then takes Steve out to the desert and gives him the Power of Smoke, a Native spirit that can repel Kane. Taylor warns the family that Kane is extremely clever, and will try to tear them apart, explaining that Kane hates them because of their love for each other. One night, Steve lets his guard down and gets intoxicated, swallowing a Mezcal worm that is possessed by Kane, who temporarily possesses him. He attacks and tries to rape Diane, who cries out that she loves him. Steve then begins fight Kane in his mind and vomits up the worm possessed by Kane, which grows into a huge, tentacled monstrosity. In this form, Kane strikes Steve from the ceiling, but Steve uses the smoke spirit to drive him out. Steve decides to go, with his family, back to Cuesta Verde, where they will confront the Beast on his own turf, the Other Side. The Freelings return to Cuesta Verde and enter the cavern below their former home, where Kane pulls Diane and Carol Anne over into the Other Side. Steve and Robbie jump in after them through a fire started by Taylor. On the Other Side, Steve, Diane, Robbie, and Carol Anne unite, but Kane (now an horrifying, gigantic monster) grabs Carol Anne. Taylor gets a charmed Indian lance into Steve's hands, and Steve stabs Kane with it, defeating the monster and causing him to fall into the afterlife. Carol Anne nearly crosses over into the afterlife as well, but Grandma Jess' spirit appears and returns her to the family. The Freelings then return safely to The World of the Living, and thank Taylor and Tangina for their help. Poltergeist III Carol Anne is living in a luxury skyscraper in Chicago with her Aunt Pat, Cousin Donna and Uncle Bruce, where she is attending a special school for gifted kids who have emotional problems. Carol Anne talks to her teacher/psychologist Dr. Seaton about her experiences, and Seaton believes her to be delusional, which unfortunately leads the discussion to enable Reverend Henry Kane to find Carol Anne once more and bring him back from limbo. One night when she is alone in her room, Kane uses the mirrors to attempt to capture Carol Anne, but she escapes by breaking the mirror with help from Tangina. Frightened, Carol Anne flees to the parking garage, where she is snatched up by Kane and the poltergeists who try to drag her to the Other Side when Donna and her boyfriend Scott, come over to try to save her, only to get pulled down along with her. Gallery Gallery_4_31_356268.jpg POLTER2-still-007-x.jpg POLTERGEIST_horror_dark_thriller_movie_film__15__1280x800.jpg POLTERGEIST_horror_dark_thriller_movie_film__16__1920x1080.jpg 341735_1920x1080.jpg gallery_4_30_64050.jpg POLTERGEIST_horror_dark_thriller_movie_film__14__1920x1080.jpg Poltergeist_02.jpg poltergeist-2-girl-on-phone.png poltergeistcurse05.jpg Carol-Anne-cutie-carol-anne-freeling-34134795-462-347.jpg 25018112.jpeg poltergeist-chairs.jpg Poltergeist II The Other Side.m4v snapshot 00.32.40.jpg Poltergeist II The Other Side.m4v snapshot 00.39.23.jpg 25018112.jpeg poltergeist-chairs.jpg Poltergeist II The Other Side.m4v snapshot 00.32.40.jpg Poltergeist II The Other Side.m4v snapshot 00.39.36.jpg 241798 1243301320494 full.jpg Trivia *She is one of only two characters to appear in all three movies. *It is revealed that she communicates with the ghosts through a dead channel on TV. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Pure Good Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Selfless Category:Tragic Category:Kids Category:Horror Heroes Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Genius Category:Psychics Category:Nurturer Category:Book Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Movie Heroes Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Loyal